


Expect the unexpected

by MilkC



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Lima Syndrome, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkC/pseuds/MilkC
Summary: When Heckyl finds his enemy hurt, he does the unexpected...
Relationships: Heckyl/Kendall Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Expect the unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out <3 I got inspired by some random writers prompt I found!  
> Also:  
> Stockholm syndrome - When the captive falls in love with the kidnapper  
> Lima syndrome - When the kidnapper falls in love with the captive

Darkness filled the sky. No, this was not because there was a monster attack... it was night-time, late night-time. Heckyl was strolling through the forest. He liked the night. It was dark, peaceful and he could be alone with his thoughts for a while. Snide was asleep so there was no worry of him changing back suddenly so that's another thing. As he strolled around, he heard a few mutters from a nearby clearing. He snuck over and hid behind a large, oak tree.

It was a woman. A felt like he knew her somewhere, but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he knew her from. The woman was just limping around aimlessly. She watched her limp and then suddenly... plop. This women just fell onto the ground. It's like her legs just gave up on her. She squealed in pain. This made Heckyl let out a little chuckle. Ahhh how much how he loved human pain, it just brought him delight. He got a bit closer to her to try see her face but still no use. Somehow, she got to her feet, using a tree as support.

A gust of wind then suddenly came out of nowhere and loud rustles could be heard from above the treetops. The woman held onto the tree tightly. Like she was hugging her mom because she was scared. Then, the clouds shifted course. Bright, white moonlight came down on the two people. Heckyl backed up a bit because now it he could be easily spotted if he set one foot out in the wrong place. Without the cover of darkness, now he could see this girl. He turned the corner and saw... Kendall?

Heckyl couldn't believe it. His enemy was out in the forest at the same times he was... oh how perfect! This was one easy energem steal for him... except there was something worryingly off about her. She looked weak. Heckyl sees all the rangers as weak but she looked 'different' weak. He looked closer and saw cuts and bruises on her arms and face. Her lip was badly cut and her was bruised. Blood was dripping from her forehead, small amounts of it only but still blood. From the moonlight reflection, he could see droplets of tears glistening in her eyes. This was the perfect time strike!

_He dramatically came out from behind the tree arms raised and with and evil smirk across his face._ "Fancy seeing you here purple ranger!" he exclaimed as he slowly went over to her

_Kendall panicked when he saw the alien. She was going to get in a defensive stance, but she was too weak for that, too exhausted._ "Pl- please not now Heckyl- anytime but now!" she begged with a slight stutter. Her tears rolled down beneath her as she looked at the snarky alien

_He merely laughed._ "Why not now!? Isn't this just the perfect time to snatch your energem, isn't it!" he backed Kendall up into a tree, blocking her from escaping. Not that she could anyways.

_Kendall tried her best to try escape, but it didn't work_ "Alright, if you d- don't move I'll- I'll do it by force!" She got just enough strength to pull her blaster out and held it at Heckyl

"Oh no, I'm so scared!" he said sarcastically as he ignited his hand. A blue aura was coming off of it which meant he was on the verge of blasting at her "Now don't do anything stupid!"

This was all too much for an injured Kendall who then suddenly dropped her blaster and leaned back against the tree. She started to go pale, very pale.

"What... are you doing?"

All of a sudden, Kendall fell forwards into Heckyl's arms. She passed out. This was all too much for the young women. Heckyl just stood there, awkwardly, with Kendall's head in his arms. He stared at her, quite confused. Heckyl wanted to destroy her at this moment but he held the urge to, back. Something deep down inside was telling him not to. She had totally passed out and there was no chance she was waking up anytime soon. Now he had to move Kendall to the ship, what a pain. He picked her up and headed back to the ship.

A few hours later, Kendall to gain consciousness again. She opened her eyes but she saw nothing. It was complete darkness. Her eyes twitched as she managed to get up. Looking around, she walked forward. She only took a few steps when she bumped into something. Jail bars. Great she got kidnapped.

"Hello!? Anyone there!?" she exclaimed as she banged on the bars

A loud creak was heard from the far bit of the ship. It let in a bit of moonlight but not enough to see who it was. The creature’s footsteps where inching closer and closer to her cell. Thump, thump, thump. The loud sound of the creature’s boots kept getting louder with every step it took. Kendall could almost hear her heart beating, like it was about to come out of her chest. Beads of sweat were swiftly running down her face and her breathing started to get faster. Was it Snide coming to finish her off? Or was it Heckyl coming to torture her? The footsteps then finally came to a stop and she could see the shadow of this mysterious figure outside her cell. The figure walked up to her cell. She squinted her eyes and saw... Heckyl. Just her luck...

"Oh good grief-" she groaned. Her and Heckyl had a well... interesting short but bitter history which she hates to remember.

"Good to see you to Kendall." he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"It's Miss Morgan to you!" she snapped back.

"I don't care..." Heckyl then went over to a window (well not really a 'window' more of a hole with jail bars going through it). When he took off the cover for it, the room got filled with white, bright moonlight. "That's better."

As the moonlight hit Kendall's cell, it took her a moment to adjust to the lighting. She winced for a few seconds and everything came into view. Her small cell, the cells around it and Heckyl. Heckyl was standing there near Kendall's cell like a normal guy. However, there was something that her gaze was fixed on.

You see, as he stood there, he didn't have his blazer on, he was holding it in his arms. He was just wearing his waistcoat which had no sleeves. Kendall was fixed on Heckyl's biceps. She shouldn't be, but she was.

_Heckyl definitely noticed Kendall starring at his arms. He had no idea; his arms were fine and he didn't really understand what she was looking at._ "What the hell are you starring at!?" he exclaimed "There's nothing there!"

No response, Kendall was off in her own world, daydreaming.

_Heckyl was getting tired of this nonsense_ "If you don't stop this right now, I'll destroy you, right here, right now!" he ignited his hand and put it in front of Kendall

_This definitely snapped Kendall back to reality as she her gaze moved away for Heckyl's bicep. When she saw the blue coming off his hand he stepped back_ "Huh- what are you doing now?" she asked, unimpressed, as he folded his arms

"Just threatening to kill you if you don't stop starring at my arm... what in the world are you looking at anyways!? There's nothing there!"

_Kendall's face started to turn from pale to light red. Dang it- Heckyl must have seen her looking at his bicep, whoops._ "Uhhhhh, it's nothing"

"Well, it's definitely something. You were very intrigued for whatever reason... is this some sort of normal human behaviour?"

"It depends..." Kendall didn't know why she was sharing this information to Heckyl, it just happened. "It is some sort of affection I suppose."

_A slight smirk appeared on Heckyl's face whilst at the same time, still being heavily confused._ "Affection? Like love?"

_Kendall started to go red again, why did she say affection!? She didn't have feelings for Heckyl, or even like him for that matter. She was just admiring his muscles because well, he was kind of fit in a weird way... but that meant nothing in terms of affection_! "Kind of... yeah-"

"Oh Kendall, I'm so flattered!" he said sarcastically "I didn't know you liked me!"

_Kendall's expression turned from straight to a frown._ "I don't like you, in fact I hate you. You basically kidnapped me, why would I like you for that!?"

_Heckyl rolled his hands and put his hand down._ "For your information, I did not kidnap you I simply... took you in besides, you were the one who passed out and got yourself hurt in the first place!"

_Kendall was starting to get angry. She didn't mean to get hurt obviously and she obviously didn't want this to happen._ "What? You think it's my fault I got assaulted!?"

"Wait, you got attacked!?" he said in a concerned tone. "I know it wasn't any of my monsters because they were all asleep, unless one snuck out to get an energem without me." he said as he clenched his fist "If I find out who it is... they are dead."

"No, no it wasn't one of your monsters, it was a human, a man to be exact." she said with obvious sadness and anger in the tone of her voice. "I was on my own and some guy with a ski mask on came out of nowhere and. He tried to grab my handbag, but I held a tight grip on it for a while. Then he started to get physical, luckily, he didn't pull out any weapons, but he was a good fighter and he punched and kicked me a lot- hence all the wounds I had. But I managed to upper cut him in the jaw and just ran and never looked back. My injuries got worse as I ran but I didn't care much."

_Heckyl was carefully listening to Kendall's story and he laughed a bit._ "Oh, human's hurting each other, how fun! Your own kind betraying each other, can't relate."

_She rolled her eyes_ "For your information, it happens a lot, more than you think. It's kind of sad actually but you know what are you supposed to do about it."

"You know, there's an easy fix to that... just kill them all, then you can start over from scratch. Make a perfect world, you and your team have the powers and abilities to do that, so why not do it!"

_Kendall was scared and pretty creeped out by Heckyl's words and stepped back a bit._ "Us rangers are not crazy psychopaths like you, you know." she said with nervous laughter.

"Psychopath... eh I've been called worse"

"Of course, you have..."

"Well, this has been a nice chat... I'll see you in few hours when all your wounds heal." Heckyl spun around dramatically and but his blazer back on and then proceeded to walk away from Kendall's cell

_Kendall looked at where her cuts and bruises were and saw that they were all bandaged and plastered up. This was unusual. Why would Heckyl help heal her wounds when she was the enemy!? Something was off about him, more off than usual._ "Hey Heckyl!" she called out to him

No response. However, Heckyl did take one last peek at her before he entered his room and just sighed. The door at the end of the hallway slammed shut and this left Kendall all alone now, with her thoughts. Kendall was a good thinker and loved to be alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts better come in use now because she had to figure out a plan to get out of this hell! Somehow, she had to get out without waking up any of the other weapons or bring any attention to Heckyl, who she knew he was keeping a close eye on her. It had big risks but had a big reward, freedom. However, there was something deep down inside telling her to stay. She knew he was crazy; he knew he was evil but something about him wanted her to stay. It was like Kendall was developing Stockholm syndrome!

After a few hours, it turned to pretty early morning. Kendall was exhausted but still was trying her best to get out of the cell. She had tried lots of things like using brute force to open the door, looking around for a key, slipping through the narrow gaps of the bars but none of them worked. Kendall had resorted to using a bobby pin to try pick the lock. Then, the same door at the end of the same hallway opened. Kendall jumped when she heard this and dropped the pin immediately. It made a little clank sound as the metal hit the metal. She leant against the back of the cell like she had been trying to rest.

"Well, I'm back! Anything interesting happen?" Heckyl asked even though he already knew the answer

Kendall just looked at him blankly but didn't say a word. She then diverted her vision to the floor, where her bobby pin was just lying there. This was a stupid decision to make as Heckyl also moved his line of vision to the floor and saw the pin.

"Now what do we have here..." he mumbled to himself as he bent down to the clip and picked it up. The clip was just in reaching distance for him.

Kendall looked around the room trying to act like she was not noticing doing this. Another stupid decision as Heckyl would know this is very suspicious. Wow- the lack of sleep on the usually smart scientist was taking a toll on her.

_Heckyl swiftly picked it up and held the pin out in front of him. The moonlight shone against it making is look shinier than usual._ "A bobby pin." he looked at Kendall with a devious smirk "You tried to pick the lock with this, didn't you!? That's the oldest trick in the book!"

"It may be the really old, but it is proven to be one of the best tricks you can use." she said as she fixed her glasses a bit

"I'm really old, over hundreds of years to be precise. Does that mean I'm one of the best?" he asked snarkily

_Kendall sighed a deep sigh._ "Actually, far from it! You may be old but the doesn't necessarily mean you're the best. The lock picking bobby pin trick has been proven to work on many occasions, so it is one of the best to use if you are in a sticky situation, you just got to use it correctly. However as for your case, you are definitely not one of the best. For example, you say you are going to take our energems, but you never do, therefore you are definitely not one of the best. More like one the worst! You even bandaged me up and waited for me to heal instead of destroying me right now, you also don't have my energem. So, in conclusion... you're a laughingstock of a villain." she explained as she held a cheeky smirk on her face. Kendall was incredibly happy with this response. It was obvious Kendall had over thought this response, but she didn't really care, it was fun to make fun of a villain.

_Heckyl grunted. It wasn't often he would get annoyed by his enemies’ comments, let alone a humans comments, then he remembered something and just rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and took out the purple energem_ "You mean this energem!?"

_Kendall's eyes opened wide like an owl. He didn't know Heckyl had her energem! She thought it was around her neck the entire time!_ "Well, dammit-" she put bluntly

"Looks like someone spoke to soon!" he said with a chuckle as he put it back safely in his pocket. He softly sighed and then slowly turned away "I was going to tell you something I know has been on your mind ever since I said I healed your wounds, but I don't think I will now. After the way you acted towards me when I was asking a sarcastic question, I don't think you deserve it." he proceeded to slowly walk away from Kendall's cell, heading back to his room

_Kendall starred at him, quite frustrated. Her frustration must have made him very pleased as she could hear slight snickers from him. She wanted to just let Heckyl walk away so he wouldn't make him even happier, but the urge was too strong. She wanted to know why he was doing this! Was it because he wanted her to suffer... or was it because of another reason, another reason that went deeper?_ "Heckyl wait- look I'm sorry for saying that stuff... uh it just came out; I don't know what got into me." This was all lies. She just wanted to know why he was doing all this to her!

_Heckyl turned back around and walked back to her cell._ "That's all I wanted to hear, just a simple apology!" he said sarcastically

_Kendall diverted her eyes off the floor and squinted at Heckyl with a slight flare in her eyes. She took a deep, long breath before saying another word to the sarcastic alien._ "Look, I want to know why you brought me here! Why you didn't kill me when you saw me passed out!? Why you bandaged up all my wounds but leave me to rot here!? Why you helped me, but you still leave me here to suffer!?"

"I- those are interesting question right there..."

"Just answer the dam questions!"

_Heckyl was hesitant to answer the question but he saw the flare in Kendall's eyes. He wanted to keep her in the dark because she found her reactions hilarious but at the same time he didn't. Even though he loved to do this, he also felt bad for her. Ever since she passed out in his arms in the woods, he had developed a certain emotion for her. An emotion that he hasn't felt in a long time. It was weird. Why was he feeling bad for his enemy? More importantly, why was he feeling these strange emotions towards her!?_ "Look, I- I-" he said with a minor stutter

"Spit it out Heckyl!" she muttered, now annoyed

"I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT!" he yelled out to her. Heckyl snapped under the pressure from her wanting to know. "I just couldn't kill you when you were in that condition! And don't ask why because I don't know!"

_Kendall was confused why Heckyl couldn't kill her. I mean he was the villain; he was supposed to kill the good guys, right? RIGHT?_ "So, you couldn't kill me before, because I was hurt?"

"Errr- well... yes."

"Could you kill me now?" she said as she starred at Heckyl, dead in the eyes

"I- I- it's complicated..."

"You couldn't, could you? Why Heckyl? Why!?" Kendall went up to the bars of her cell and looked up at Heckyl who was standing at the bars and looking down at Kendall

_Heckyl's eyes flickered a bit after hearing this comment. He was confused on... well everything. Why didn't he want to destroy Kendall? There was just something about her that- that he grew fond of._ "I don't know, it's just something about you that... I like."

"Like? What do you like about me?"

"That's the thing... I don't know! It's just... you."

"I- I don't know what to say Heckyl... to be honest there is nothing to say."

_Heckyl huffed and stepped back from her cell._ "Me either. I just need to go, I need to think. This is just a weird phase, I'll get over... whatever I feel for you." he exclaimed as he scuttled back to his cell

As Kendall heard Heckyl's close she breathed a sigh of relief. She was happy Heckyl didn't destroy right there and then but she still wasn't satisfied. Escaping was supposed to be she got side-tracked. Her main priority right now was to find out why Heckyl was doing this. He said he had some odd feelings. To be honest, Kendall was feelings some weird emotions for Heckyl as well. Were they feeling the same emotions for each other? She was locked up in a cell and her only company was Heckyl... she was definitely developing Stockholm syndrome for him. He basically saved her in the forest back there and the whole bicep incident! Kendall was seeing him in a whole new, different light. Rather than malicious villain it was more like attractive saviour.

When Heckyl got back into his room he immediately flopped himself on his bed. His mind was totally frazzled. All these emotions were confusing him. He just really liked her. Dammit he was developing lima syndrome. This was not part of the plan, falling head over heels for the one you held captive! He had to get rid of these feelings quick. So, the plan could work! Heckyl figured if he destroyed her these feelings would go away! Perfect. This would surely put the plan back on track, surely!

A few hours later, Kendall had not had a visit from Heckyl. He said he would be back... but did he mean it? The bright sun was also slowly but surely starting to come up. This was a worrying sign. All the monsters will be waking up soon! If Heckyl didn't kill her, then the others were definitely going to! Finally, she heard a creek from the end of the hallway and knew it was Heckyl. She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know if she should have done this because he may still destroy but that thought never reached her mind. There was a connection between the two of them and she felt it.

"Heckyl?" she called out to him

_Heckyl came up to her cell but this time, he slid open the cell door and went inside with Kendall_. "I'm here, again!" he exclaimed with a devilish smirk

"Hey, why did you come in here this time?"

"To do what I set out to do in the first place of course!" he happily exclaimed as Heckyl lit up his hand. A bright, blue light was coming off it. He started to take steps closer and closer to the scientist

"Heckyl! But I thought you had feelings for me!" Kendall started to panic a bit. She couldn't run anywhere since the direction the door was threw Heckyl so she just had to back up into the wall

"Feelings!? Whatever those so called 'feelings' were back there are gone now, all I want now is to destroy you!" he was starting to get closer and closer to Kendall now as she was about to run into a wall

"Heckyl, trust me you’re trying to avoid these feelings!" she had now run out of space to back up into and now was stuck leant against a wall

"I'm not trying to avoid them because I have no feelings whatsoever!" he had now successfully backed his enemy into a wall and was aiming to shoot the blue blast at her. "Say goodbye purple ranger!"

"Heckyl listen to me! I know your trying to ignore these odd feelings, I tried to too, but they are impossible to avoid. As much as you try, you just can't! What you're feeling is normal, don't try to ignore the emotions, embrace them! And those feelings... you're not alone there, I'm feeling them to!" she begged as he kept eye contact with the alien at all times.

_Heckyl was about to unleash his powers onto Kendall but then suddenly lowered his hand. Her words somehow got through to her and he was just starring at her._ "I- you feel the same way I do!?"

"Yes, Heckyl. I do feel the same way."

_He stepped back a bit._ "What in the world are these strange emotions!?"

_She stepped forward from the wall and went closer to Heckyl._ "It's love Heckyl, we are starting to fall in love with each other."

Love. Heckyl hadn't felt that in a long time. It was a weird feeling to have but Kendall was right. He couldn't hide what he felt to the young women. "Love... I haven't felt that emotion in quite a while actually. Why are we feeling like this?" he asked curiously

_Kendall sighed a sigh of relief and went even closer to him._ "I guess it's because the only people we have seen in the last few hours is each other and this ship is a contained, closed off space."

"But I'm supposed to hate you, despise you even! Why am I feeling like this!"

"Let me ask you this Heckyl... why didn't you destroy me when you found me all hurt in the woods, I was an easy target?"

_He hesitated for a second and then responded to Kendall's question._ "I guess I couldn't bear to see you in that state, let alone destroy you. I just could not get myself to kill you when you had so many wounds on your body."

"Sympathy, that's what you felt for me. You just felt bad for me."

_Heckyl was intrigued in these emotions. Now he knew what he was feeling towards Kendall._ "Now I know why I feel the way I do, why do you have these feelings for me?"

"I guess I had developed Stockholm syndrome. Me being trapped here and you being the only company has... drawn me in. But it's not just because I have Stockholm syndrome, I have actually fallen in love for you Heckyl."

_Heckyl slightly blushed and a slight smile appeared on his face._ "So, what do we do with these feelings?

" _Kendall went closer to him, to the point where her body was touching his. She looked up at him._ "I may have an idea..."

_Heckyl was about to say something but then he heard a noise, a yawn from a cell in the ship._ "No, not now!" he exclaimed

"What's the matter?"

"The monsters, they're starting to wake up and once they are up, they will show no mercy to you... and I can't let that happen!" he said as he threw her glistening purple gem back to her.

_She caught the gem in her hand and quickly placed it into her pocket._ "What are we supposed to do!?" she exclaimed, worriedly

"I got to get you out of here! Follow me!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Kendall's hand and rushed out of the cell

Heckyl took Kendall to a back door in the ship and they stood in the doorway, discussing what they must do.

"Will we ever be with each other again, like this?" Heckyl asked as he starred into Kendall's eyes

"Maybe Heckyl, I can't predict the future, but I'll make sure I'll see you again." she assured him.

_He sighed and let go of her pale hands._ "You have to go Kendall, it's too dangerous for you right now."

_A smile appeared on Kendall's face._ "I will go... but after I do this." she exclaimed as she stood on her tip toes

Kendall leaned into Heckyl and puckered her lips together. Seeing this, Heckyl leaned into her. Kendall passionately kissed the tall alien. The size difference between the two was hilarious but they weren't focused on that now. They were focused on this magical moment which they will cherish for the rest of their lives.

_Kendall then pulled back and ran through the door. Before she left, she turned back to where Heckyl was standing._ "Goodbye Heckyl, I hope to see you again!" she exclaimed out to him with a huge smile

"Goodbye, Kendall!" he called out to her with a wave as he leant against the door frame

The purple ranger then ran off into the forest, away from the ship. That night was a night to remember for the both of them. They had found each other in a hopeless place, and they were grateful for that. It was remarkable that the two former enemies had found love in the most unthinkable way!


End file.
